Old Can Always Become New
by kc9265
Summary: Kal is the daughter of an elf and lord Voldemort. She gets transported to Alagasia and gets more Adventure then se asks for, and likes it! Hope you like it! Rated T fo mild language. Mostly. A few OOCs
1. Knowing and Going

""**= Talking out loud**

_**hello **_**= mind talking**

Knowing and Going

Kal's POV

I was walking through the halls of the castle my father, Lord Voldemort, made me stay in. All of a sudden a bright light appeared in front of me. It formed into the shape of a door. I had always been really curious, hence forth I had learned to shield my mind, talk in the Ancient Language from another planet, being an animagus that could change into more then one animal (still was working on that), travel to any place I wanted, and use magic with out a wand or speaking. I grabbed the door-handle and turned. When the door was open I saw a cave. I stepped in and the door disappeared. I was a little startled but I knew exactly where I was. It was Alagasia. I had also learned to read minds and look at the surroundings for miles without opening my eyes.

The floor of the cave had large stones of different colors spread out every where. The walls held small stones that were bright colors. I walked to a door and opened it. In the center of the room there was a pedestal. On it was a purple stone, there was the shape of a rose on the stone. I walked over and touched the stone. It was warm! I then realized it wasn't a stone, it was an egg! As soon as I heard a squeak the logic clicked. On the door it had said in the Ancient Language: Du eldfinna abr thornessa deloi er du Shur'tugal könungr.

"Oh my! I really am in Alagasia! Se ono waise celöbraí un wiol mor'ranr," I blessed my soon-to-be dragon. I set it down, sat and watched the dragon hatch. The dragon was a bright purple color except for on its neck there was a red rose. The dragon stepped towards me and I reached, not for its head, but for the rose. It leaned the rose towards my hand and as they connected a rush of electricity rushed through my body. I then fell back and went unconscious.

When I woke up my dragon was lying right next to me. I stood up and it did as well. I knew it was a girl. When she stood I was shocked. Her head reached my shoulder! That was how big a two month dragon was supposed to be (Sorry if I'm inaccurate)!

_Surprised? _This time I jumped.

"You- you can already talk?! But you only just hatched!"

_Yes but I am to be the Queen of dragons! I grow fast, and when I'm older I'll be able to talk like you. If we make our connection strong enough I'll be able to become like you and you'll be able to become a dragon! It'll be awesome!_

I laughed and said, "I love you! You are so cool!"

_And you are out of this world!_

_Funny! _I responded.

_So what are we going to do? Join the Varden or Galbatorix?_

_I'm thinking we first go to Teirm. We might get to meet Angela! Let's hope we can._

_All right, but we don't have money!_

_I've got that all handled. _I sat down and concentrated on a rock changing into a silver Bracelet with the stones from the walls in it. I did the same with rings and necklaces and tiaras. I also used gold to make jewelry.

_Wait! I just remembered something! _My dragon said, _Follow me. _We traveled down a tunnel until we reached a double door. On it was a language I had never seen before. My curiosity took me over and I walked through the doors. A shock went through me. First I was freezing then I was solid like rock then I felt as thin as air and finally I was burning. I landed on my feet on the ground. I was my normal temperature but I knew things that I was sure no one else did. I felt the energy pulsing through my body and the rocks on the walls. I was wearing a purple tinted armor that held a pink rose. I saw a sword at my waist and pulled it out. It shimmered a bright purple and also had a pink rose.

My dragon was wearing armor that was purple and it had a red rose on the helment. My dragon was now as tall as me!

"I guess I know what to name you! You'll be Rose."

_Perfect! _I then noticed a bracelet on my wrist. It was silver and had a rose on it. The rose was made of rose quarts and Garnet. The leaves were made of Aventurine. I felt energy pulsing through it and noticed it wasn't a bracelet. It was imbedded in my skin!

"Why do I have this?"

_It's the sign of the Queen of the Riders. Don't worry it wont come off or get in the way. Unless you tell someone what it is no one will care but they will think you're crazy for doing it._

_Thanks, I really needed that! _I said sarcasticly, _I think I'll hide it. So that language on the door was the Grey folks' lost magic language?_

_Yep! The doors keeps the magic flowing and always chooses a new King or Queen of Dragons._

_Wow! The Grey folk were really cool! So now what?_

_We start going to Dras-Leona!_

_Yes, but after that I want to go to the Varden. To gain their trust why don't I bring a dragon egg?!_

_You decide that. Whilst in here it can't be brought out by anybody but us. But as soon as it leaves this cave anyone can take it._

_Alright. I'm still going to bring one. _We walked out to the room filled with the eggs. _I'll take the yellow one in that corner!_

_Ok, that looks good. It's a male. It'll be built for strength. And it's my brother._

_I'm not going to ask how you know that. _I picked up the egg and put it in a bag I had been carrying when I came here. The bag had held Muggle books I liked including the two Inheratince books that I bought. The third book had come out but I didn't have enough money to buy it. I also had the seven Harry Potter books with me. They ended up being inaccurate because of me. I hadn't showed them to anyone but Dumbledore. As soon as the egg was safely hidden I saw my dragon waiting.

_What?_

_May I use some of your energy to make myself big enough to fly?_

_Oh, ok. _She started growing and I felt a bit of my energy leave me. When done, my head almost reached her shoulder. She did something and her armor changed to just a saddle. I did the same kind of thing and my armor changed to a tan tunic, tan leggings and a purple corset, my sword stayed at my side. I clammered on Rose and she started off. The wind rushed past my face and my hair flew behind me. People always envied my hair, it was curly and raven black. I had loved it and put purple at the tips of it. I decided I'd have to cut it short. We flew as fast as we could and reached Dras-Leona by sunset.

_Put your sword in your bag. I'll stay in a cave nearby._

_All right. _I touched her snout with my marked hand then turned and walked away. I reached the city and asked the guards to let me in.

"What buisness have you in Dras-Leona?" One guard asked.

"I needed to get away from home. My father wasn't ever good to me and my mother died a few weeks after my birth."

"Fine, but no stealing."

"No need for me to. Do you have a wife?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have a necklace for her," I gave him a silver necklace with black obsidion.

"Wow, you're a jewelry maker?"

"I do it now and then. But here, yes, that's what I'm going to be doing."

"Well, er thanks," he was about to start searching for a coin for me.

"Free of charge," I said giving him my sweet 'I'm so innocent' smile.

"Well, be careful last I heard there was a dragon rider near here."

"I'll be sure to. I have no need to worry. I keep a dagger in my boot so no one will get the advantage."

"You're a smart girl. Thanks for the gift, my wife will love it!" I walked away. I found a place that looked run down and needed to be fixed. I knocked on the door and an old man answered the door.

"What do you want?"

"Are you living here?"

"Nah, just looking at the things that need repairing. I own it but don't need it."

"I'll buy it."

"Huh, how much you got?"

"Well, I don't have money but I have this," I held out a gold necklace with bloodstone in it.

His eyes widened and said, "Sold!"

He stepped out and handed me keys and I stepped in and handed him the necklace. He ran across the street and exclaimed to his wife, I think it was his wife, "I sold it! And look what she gave me for it!" They went into estatics. The wife came over to me and said, "Thank you so much! We won't be poor any more!"

"It wasn't anything at all. I have a bunch of things like that."

"You are so blessed!" I just smiled. I actually was blessed. My mother blessed me when she died. Ono eru eom waise gulia wiol therr sem vanta ono is what she said. That's why I had always been kind and charitable. It was probably also why I had the gifts I had. They helped me help people.

I walked to a room that held a bed. It looked run down so I took out my wand and made it better. My wand was a 10" made of Holly with the core of Thestral hair and discribed as 'flexible'. All in all it was pretty unique. I made the room a bright blue. I walked into the main area and made sure the blinds on the windows were down. After that I made the room into a shop area. I knew that a few houses down the street was Angela's house. When the room was set I put out the jewelry and made sure that it wasn't too much for people.

I was a seer and saw that a noble would see the house, but there would be a sign that read, 'Kal's Jewelry'. I started on the sign and after I was finished and had it up I made a Closed/Open sign and put it out with 'Closed' showing. I then went inside, took off my clothes and fell asleep in my new bed.


	2. Meeting an Angel

Meeting with an Angel

Kal's POV

When the Nobel left and I counted the money he had given me. I sold him a gold tiara with rose quartz and Aventurine for his daughter, a silver necklace with Jasper and Bloodstone for his wife and a gold ring with Onyx and Bloodstone for him. I believed that stones are meant for things other then storing energy and décor. I believed they each give someone wearing them something special. Aventurine is luck, Lapis Lazuli is creativity, Malachite is Psychic Ability, Moonstone is confidence, Diamond is inspiration, Jasper is concentration, Bloodstone is Prosperity, Rose Quartz is Love, Onyx is decision making, Obsidian is Protection, and many more.

After a few hours and five more customers I closed and locked the shop and started to Angela's. I reached it and walked in. It was like the book described it and I stood looking at the shop in the doorway until Angela came in.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Umm, I'm new and I know you can see the future so I decided to come over here."

"If you wish for me to see your future you came to the right place," I saw a cat-like thing walk in.

_This is a new person. She will be of interest. _It was Solembum. He turned and told me, _If you seek your familiar he lays in the shadows of Farthen Dur. He waits for you and is friends with one like me._

"Oh! You know about me don't you?"

_Of course! I've talked to Rose last night. Beware of whom you tell your secrets to!_

"I kinda figured that out."

Angela said, "Who is Rose?"

"Err, my dragon."

"Ah, another rider. The boy is in Jeod's house."

"When did he see you?"

"Only yesterday."

"Good, I'll meet him as soon as possible. But, back to the reason I'm here."

"Yes I'll use my dragon knuckles," She rolled them out and they fell into place. Angela looked frustrated.

"What?"

"I do not understand. I can only tell that you are from a place far, far away."

"Let me see," I walked behind her and I could read them they were in the Grey folks' long lost language. "Well, that means I'll find new love and I'll help a man forced to work for Galbatorix. Then I'll go back to where I came from with another rider… Wait what?! No! I don't want to go back there!" I was upset but then I noticed that there was another part, "Oh, wait. Oh, I'll come back with him when my world and this one come together. It'll be new and old and they'll change the name of Alagasia to the one of that planet! Yea! Eragon will technically come back!"

"How can you tell?" Angela asked.

"It's in the Grey folks' long, long lost language. I learned it when my dragon and I were in the cave."

"Oh, could you teach me?"

"Of course. Oh and if you're wondering how I already know Eragon's name it's because of this," I took out one of my two copies of Eragon. I bought a second one for my friend, but I never got to give it to her. "You can keep it. I have another copy."

We talked a bit and I started calling her Angel. I got to meet an Angel!


	3. Meeting Another

Meeting Another

I woke up the next day and changed into a new dress I bought. It was the color of a blue sapphire. I wore also black gloves and black boots. I opened the shop and sat by the window. I saw Eragon and Brom outside. They looked at the shop and I was sure Brom felt the energy pulsing from the rocks. I walked over to my desk, sat on the chair and started counting my money. I heard them walk in and waited. Brom walked to where my new bag was. I had put stones on the brim and filled them with even more energy.

I walked over to him and asked in my normal excited tone, "Can I help you?"

"Err, no. Just looking."

I put a spell on the room to keep people from eavesdropping and said, "You sure, Brom?"

"How- how did you know?"

"I'm special," I said shrugging my shoulders, "So like what I did?"

"You mean the stones' energy? Yes, it's interesting. How did you get the stones to have so much energy?"

I shrugged and said, "That's how I found them," I heard a gasp and saw Eragon holding the yellow egg I had been keeping under a loose floorboard. "How did you manage to find that?" I asked. Brom ran over and took it. "That's mine!" I exclaimed.

"Where did you get this?"

"A cave, now please be really careful with that egg. That's my dragon's brother and she'd kill me if something happened to it before it hatched."

"WHAT?!" Both shouted.

"You two are lucky I put up a spell that made sure nobody can hear us."

"You did what now?" Eragon asked.

"I put up a spell that made sure nobody can hear us."

"You said _your _dragon's brother. You have a dragon?" Brom asked.

"Yeah, her names Rose. And I really do mean that she'll be beyond pissed if something happens to that egg!"

"We'll be careful with it, but we're taking it with us and to the Varden!" Brom said.

"Actually, that's why I couldn't wait to meet you two! I want to come with you!"

"Why?"

"Well, duh. I'm against Galbatorix, a dragon rider and I want to help!"

"I don't know," Eragon started.

"Fine. As soon as we find out about the Seithr oil," Brom said.

"Oh, that isn't a good idea."

"Why?" Brom again.

"Well, you'll end up trapped by Raz'zac and in order to protect Eragon you'll jump in front of a dagger and end up dieing. It's a trap in Helgrind! Although I could change that if we went."

"We're going to Helgrind then."

"Alright, but I'm coming too!"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want anyone hurt!"

"How do you know this?"

"Two reasons: One, I'm a seer and saw it happen in my dreams for the past nights since I arrived. Two, I have this!" I took out my second copy of the Eragon book.

"Why does that have my name on it?"

"Because it's about what's supposed to happen, but I'm going to change some of the things that happen. Like you dieing Brom! I had two copies but I gave one to Angel. That's Angela, but I call her Angel."

"This is… odd. You most definatly come with us!"

"Oh, by the way. There are two more books in that series, but I don't think you should read them yet Eragon. They reveal secrets that aren't revealed yet. And I don't have the- Oh my! Never mind. I forgot I was… borrowing the third book from my Father. He'll be pissed that I'm not there!"

"You ran away?"

"Well, I'm actually from another planet. It is called Earth. My father is an evil wizard that killed my mother a week after my birth. He ended up kidnapping me a few weeks ago."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, but most witches and wizards there have to use wands. Only a few don't. I'm one that doesn't. I'm also an animagus!"

"A what?" Eragon asked.

"An animagus, someone who can change into another animal. I've been doing the process over and over again so I can turn into more then one animal! Although I am an illeagal one."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be of age to become one, but I didn't register. You are of age when you turn seventeen. I also do magic outside of school, which is also illeagal until you turn of age! I do a bunch of other things too!"

"Alright. How old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

Eragon answered, "Eleven."

"I'm thirteen. My mother was actually from this world. She was an elf, so I slow down aging as I get older."

"You're half elf?"

"Yep! My mother's mother was the sister of Vreal. Her father was an elf that was changed into a vampire, so I'm also one-fourth vampire, but blood discusses me. That's the part of me that shows I'm elf!"

"Alright, why don't we leave tomorrow?"

"Ok! That'll be good, I'll close this place by tonight."

"Alright, Eragon let's go."

"Egg please!" I said.

Brom handed me the egg and left. I ended up having 6 new customers that day. I was almost ready to pack up the stuff when the noble man came in.

"What can I do for you?"

"My daughter wants something else. Those stones really do what you said they would!"

"Told you!" I turned to the girl that looked about four and asked, "So what do you want?"

"A new set of jewelry!"

"Ok let me take a good look at your eyes," her eyes were a soft blue. I walked her over to a silver necklace that held Lapis Lazuli and put it around her neck. "Perfect!" I also put on her a bracelet and ring that held the same kind of stone. I found a circlet that held a few of the stone and put it softly on her head. I then took her over to a full-bodied mirror and showed her how she looked. She gasped and looked delighted. "Just like a princess don't you think?" She replied with a nod and I walked over to a chest and took out a small mirror that had many different stones around the edge. I walked back over to her and handed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing, I just think you should keep it." She replied with a hug. I laughed and said, "It's nothing."

She walked over to her father and showed him the set and the mirror. He came over and handed me five gold coins and he said, "Hold on and I'll pay for the mirror."

"No you don't need to. I'm actually leaving. So consider it a gift."

"All right then. Come on lets go," He took his daughter's hand and they walked out of the shop. I locked the door, shut the blinds and used my magic to put away all of the things. I then went to my room took off my dress and got ready to leave the next day.


	4. Traveling

Traveling

Kal's POV

I woke up, put on my changing armor and made it into a tan tunic, tan leggings and a purple corset. Over that I put on a black cape. I put the egg into my new bag and I took out a black ribbon. I put that in my hair and I took out two more ribbons, one was a blue sapphire blue and the other was the color of my dragon. I wrapped my hands in them and hid my sword in my bag as well. I then stepped out of the house. I had sold it and told the new owners I'd be out of it as soon as the sun was rising. The sun still wasn't showing on the horizon, so I decided to walk to Jeod's home. I got there and starred. It was better then I imagined.

When I stopped gawking I walked up to the door and knocked. A woman who looked grumpy but young opened it. "Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend of Neal and Evan's."

"Oh, interesting why are you here so early?"

"I'm going to be traveling with them."

"Fine. You might as well come in," I went in and noticed the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. "I'm Jeod's wife, Helen."

"I thought so. Here can I see your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see," her eyes were light green, but when in the shade they were a dark green. "I know the perfect thing!" I started searching through my bag and found what I was looking for. It was a silver necklace that had Aventurine, Obsidian and a few Bloodstones in it.

I handed it to her and her eyes lit up. "Oh, my, it's beautiful!"

"Keep it. I have a bunch of them," I told her what I believed about the rocks and what the stones' properties were. I helped her put it on and handed her a mirror. She was still admiring it when a man came down.

"Jeod, look what this young girl gave me!" Helen exclaimed to the man. He came down and looked at it.

"It brings out your eyes, Helen," he said.

"That's why I gave it to her," I told him.

He inspected me and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kal. Perhaps your visitors told you about me."

"Ah, yes. You're here pretty early."

"Yes I know. I'm an early riser and I promised the people I sold my place to that I'd be out before sunrise."

"Ah. Come with me to my library, we can talk there."

"Ok!" I said in my excited tone of voice.

We walked to his library and I looked in awe of how many books he had. "Do you like my library?"

"Like it? It's awesome!"

"You like to read?"

"Yeah, where I come from one of my friends and I can almost always be found in the library."

"That's interesting. Have a look around, you might find something interesting."

"Ok!" I ran over to the nearest shelf and started looking. I found a book that was really interesting on the third shelf I looked at. I started reading it.

I was almost half way done when Brom entered the room. I finally looked up from the book for the first time since I started reading it. "Oh, Kal, you're here early."

"You're the third person to say that."

"So, Jeod, Helen looked happier then usual."

"Ah, yes, Kal gave her a new necklace."

"Interesting. You like giving away jewelry don't you?"

"Yeah, it's fun, nice and an easy way to get rid of jewelry. I also like seeing people happy."

"Yes, I noticed," I started reading again while Jeod and Brom said there good-byes. I stopped reading again when Eragon walked in.

"Kal! You're already here. You're early."

"Four people! I'm on a roll today."

"Ok," Eragon said goodbye to Jeod.

I shut the book and asked, "Where should I put this Jeod?"

"Keep it. I don't need it."

"Really?" I was getting excited, "Thanks!" I started calming myself down by putting more energy into the stones of my bag.

"So, Kal, ready to go?" Brom asked.

"Yep!" We walked towards the door. When we were almost to the gates I said, "Hold on. I'm going to go either before or after you two."

"Why?"

"That's my business," I skipped off to the gates and said, "Hi!" to the guard who let me into the city.

"Oh! Leaving so soon?"

"Yep! I have something to do out of Teirm."

"Alright well, good luck with that and my wife loved the necklace!"

"Alright. That's good! Well, bye!" I said and skipped away into the trees, but once they covered me I stopped and turned around. I saw Eragon and Brom leave then stalked over to where they were once they were in the woods. I jumped out and said, "Boo!"

Eragon jumped and Brom just turned around rolling his eyes. Eragon asked, "What was that for?!"

"I just felt like doing it. It's fun!"

"Don't do it again! And stay close to me or Brom! You could get hurt!"

"First of all, it's 'Brom or me'. Second of all, I'll do it if I feel like it. And thirdly, I'm not helpless. I can protect myself! You'd be surprised at how good I am at magic compared to most kids of my age!"

"I never said you were helpless, but you could still get hurt!"

"Huh, yeah right. If you knew some of the things I have been through you would know that's a bit off."

Eragon let out a 'huff' and started walking. "Eragon, you're going the wrong way. It's that way," Brom said pointing. Eragon turned red and started walking the right way.

We had brought three horses with us so I said, "We could ride the horses."

Eragon stopped and came and took his horse. He climbed on, as did Brom and I. We didn't stop once, but we finally made camp when the sun was no longer shining. I had to listen to Eragon practice the Ancient Language the whole way. It was actually a really good review! "Kal, you know we still haven't met your dragon," Brom pointed out.

"I know."

"How old is she?"

"A few days."

"But why did you leave her alone?"

"You'll see. And I'm not one hundred percent sure she's a few days old. I don't know how long I was unconcious."

"Alright why don't we meet your oh-so-mighty dragon," Eragon said sarcasticaly. He still wasn't over what happened earlier.

"Fine," I said and told Rose to come down.

When she landed Eragon jumped. She was at least a foot bigger then she had been when I last saw her. Brom was even gaping. He said, "But- but you said she was only a few days old! She looks at least one year old!"

_Silly old man! You have much more to learn. But I think I'll let Kal teach you most._

I laughed at Brom's totally confused look, "Here, why don't I explain," I told them every thing that happened since I arrived on the planet.

"Wait," Eragon said, "you're _Queen _of the dragons and their riders?"

"Yep, but I think I'm only going to tell certain people."

"Like who?"

"You two, I've also told Angel. I'm planning on telling Ajihad and Nasuada. Probably some other people as well, but those will be later."

_Do you have some mark to show you truly are my Queen? _Saphira asked.

"Of course!" I held up my wrist revealing my skulblakas hjarta (Dragon's heart) as I learned it was called. Every king/queen of the dragons gets one. Each king/queen gets one of a different symbol. Mine just happens to be a Rose. "It's called a skulblakas hjarta! So yeah my dragon's heart. You want to know why it's called that?"

"Yes!" Eragon said immediately.

"It's because if Rose and I get our connection strong enough I'll be able to become a dragon and she'll be able to become like me!"

"Woah, that's awesome! Would Saphira and I be able to?"

"Well, It'd take years and years. There are two ways to be able to do that. One, you do it the long and hard way. Two, you marry the Queen or King of dragons."

"I prefer the first way."

"I would. To officially do it the second way is a bit more painful. You'd have to go through the process I did."

"Oh."

"Yeah! Who takes first watch? I'm Ok with me doing it," I said.

"You can take first watch. I'll take second," Brom said.

With that we made camp and got through the night. We traveled and certain days we took breaks. When we took breaks Brom and Eragon sparred while I meditated. We eventually reached Helgrind, and little did we know it was still a trap that worked.


	5. The Capture

The Capture

Kal's POV

"I'm going to go for a walk in the forest," I told Brom after I had changed.

"Alright, be careful!"

"You be careful!" I said. I knew this was the day they would be captured. I was going to try to stop it. "Tell Eragon to avoid the Cathedral!"

"What?" I hadn't heard him, nor had he heard me. This was my mistake. I was in the forest walking and I heard the commotion I was sure would be Eragon, Saphira and Brom getting captured. I looked through a branch, but I was startled to see a Ra'zacs eye looking at me. I heard a loud screech in my head. It was too much and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was tied up next to Brom and Eragon. Saphira was tied up across from us, Rose was nowhere to be seen. I noticed the Ra'zac looking at a piece of wood. I realized it was my wand. My mouth was bound. I bit through it and yelled at the stupid creatures, "You break it and you will suffer the worst death ever!"

"The girl issssss awake!" One exclaimed surprised.

"No duh I'm awake! When you've been through the things I have you'd understand it! Now you better leave my wand alone! Unless you prefer to do it the hard way!"

"You don't ssssscare ussss!"

"I know, but she should!" I motioned up to the sky. Rose flew down and was ready to attack the Ra'zac. Arrows started flying at them as well. Soon the creatures where dead, although a dagger was flying at Eragon. All of a sudden Brom was in front of it and it went into his flesh. I broke through my bindings and ran over to him. "Shit," he was unconscious but not dead. I relayed this to the others. I released them from the bonds and thanked the man who had shot the arrows. I put Brom on Rose's back and Eragon on Saphira's.

We left the spot and traveled towards a nice spot away from the Ra'zacs' deathbed.


	6. Awakening and Names

Awakening and Names

Kal's POV

I had found a stick that I liked and was carving my name into it when Eragon woke up. I jumped up and ran over to him. "You ok Eragon?"

"Yeah, except my chest hurts. Before you woke up a Ra'zac kicked me in the chest and it knocked me unconscious."

"Ok," he started mind talking with Saphira then and I grabbed my stick and continued carving it.

"Who's that?" He asked me motioning to the man beside the fire that helped us.

"Murtagh."

"Oh, he saved us didn't he?"

"Him and Rose, yes."

"You don't seem your self," I motioned towards Brom's unconscious body.

"I tried to make sure that wouldn't happen, but it still did."

"It's not your fault it's mine."

"No actually I tried to tell him to tell you to not go to the cathedral. He didn't hear me."

"I should have been more careful, it's not your fault."

"It is."

"No, it's not!" I started crying then. Eragon put his arm around my body and hugged me close to him. I sobbed into his chest. He kept saying, "Shush. It's alright, every thing will be alright."

I got sick of him saying it and lost my self-control. "It wont! Eragon in the book he dies. I was trying to change it!"

"You still can. Watch everything will be ok."

Later we made a litter for Brom and left, he was carried by the two dragons. They switched off a few times. One horse was lost so Eragon and I rode together on a horse, while Murtagh rode another. I loved being so close to Eragon, I loved him in general. We stopped in a cave. The boys said they'd take both watches. I agreed and fell asleep under Rose's safe wing.

Eragon's POV

When we made camp in a cave Murtagh and I said we'd take the watches. Luckily Kal agreed. I took the first one, the whole time I was thinking about Kal. I eventually woke Murtagh up for his watch. He faced the opposite way of the dragons so I went under Rose's wing with her permission. Kal was sleeping peacefully. I laid down next to her and brushed my hand against her cheek. She cuddled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close. After two minutes I let go got up and went to try to sleep under my dragon's wing.

_You love her don't you?_

_Yes Saphira, I do._

_Good. I think she still has yet to learn of her powers._

_What does that have to do with me?_

_You will have to help her._

_Oh. You know something we don't._

_Yes. We dragons do. She and you shall find it when we go to the elves._

_Ok, I'll wait till then. _I then fell asleep.

KPOV

I woke up and made my clothes tan, except for my corset. It was the color of Saphira. I exited my dragon's wing and sat next to Murtagh by the fire.

"Hey," he said in a bored tone. I hoped he wasn't always like this.

"Hiya! How are you this morning?" I used my normal excited tone.

"Err, good. You?"

"I'm fine!" Eragon came and sat next to me. "Hiya Eragon! How are you?"

"Tired," he grumbled.

"Hmf. You two are boring!" I said and walked over to Brom's horse. I brushed its coat. I heard a groan and ran at vampire speed over to Brom, worry on my face. Eragon made it over a few seconds after me.

"Brom!" Eragon exclaimed.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"I meant do you think you can be healed?"

"No," he croaked. "Bring me wine."

"All right," Eragon rushed off to find it but Murtagh said, "Here use mine."

Eragon ran over and Brom said, "Rub it on my hand."

He did so and gasped as Brom's gedwëy ignasia. Brom told us his story.

"Brom, I'm sure I can heal you with magic!" I said.

"No," he croaked again.

"I'm going to!"

"Don't waist your energy on me."

"First of all, it's not a waist. Second of all, I'll do what I wish with my energy. Third of all, I'm going to!" Before he could say another thing I said a few words in the missing language that I learned was called Tenirul. I saw a flash of light and dropped on the floor unconcious.


	7. Finding the Varden

**Based off movie and book.**

Finding the Varden

EPOV

(After they rescued Arya and found out who she is as well as finding out who Murtagh is. Arriving at the Varden)

We were in the water. I felt it rush around me. I felt a hand pull me out of the water. I coughed and saw Murtagh doing the same. I noticed our savior was a dwarf. I felt something trying to enter my mind, but I kept it out. There were a few people around us. I stood up and looked at them. A dark skinned man walked over and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Eragon."

"You are one of the dragon riders?"

"Yes."

"So you came. Brom said you might not. Where is Brom?"

"He is hurt. We were captured by Ra'zac and in order to save me he jumped in front of a knife. The knife had been placed under a spell, so when the other rider tried to heal him she was poisoned. I also rescued a girl by the name of Arya," a bunch of gasps echoed off of the walls.

"Where are they?"

"With our dragons. I placed Kal on her dragon and her dragon is also carrying Brom. Arya is on my dragon, Saphira."

"Send for them," I did. The dragons came in the cave. Rose growled as a few people came over to see her rider.

_I only trust Eragon, Murtagh and Angela with my rider. That shall be kept until I learn more about you humans._

"Very well, Angela take her to be healed," Ajihad told the woman behind him.

"Yes," Angela took the girl off her dragon and walked down the hall, Solembum right behind her.

A few healers took Brom and Arya to be healed as well. Ajihad looked over Murtagh and said, "Capture him."

"No!" I said. "He's with me."

"He is the son of the traitor, Morzan," with that some guards took Murtagh off into another direction. "Eragon, you should get rest. Orik here will take you to your room," he motioned to the dwarf that saved us.

We walked down the hall and finally stopped at a door. "This is your room."

"Thank you. Especially for saving me."

"That was nothing," he walked off and I entered the room. I took off my shirt and laid down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.


	8. Dreams

Dreams

KPOV

I was in a cave, much like the cave I originally arrived in on this planet. The difference was there were no eggs on the floor. The walls had stones like in my cave. I saw a silver and gold dragon standing in on part. It was standing over two dragon eggs. One was light green, the other a sky blue. I knew this dragon was special.

_Youngling._

_Who are you?_

_My name shall be known soon._

_Oh, why am I here?_

_You have been very brave._

_Ok, So why am I here?_

_You were brave and did something not many would dare to do._

_What do you mean?_

_You healed Brom! You knew the blade was had a spell on it and you still healed him! You knew it would hurt you no matter what and you still did it! That was brave and courageous._

_That was my mother's 'blessing'._

_You do not know of what luck it is. You get rewarded for giving what you do! It is your choice. You can do as you wish with it. You can ignore it and it will go away, but you do not! You want it there._

_A.k.a. I'm nice. So what?_

_So, that is a blessing._

_It is?_

_Yes. You must find me. Look deep where mine are Broken._

The scene faded and with it the dragon and the eggs.

I woke up and saw Angela looking at me. "Angel!" I jumped up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Kal! Especially awake."

"What do you mean?" I asked letting go.

"You've been unconscious since arriving two days ago."

"Oh! We're with the Varden!"

"Yes. I'll send for some food then for Ajihad."

"Ok! No meat though," after I ate Angela left to find Ajihad. I grabbed the book from my bags beside the bed and started reading Brisingr. I was still reading it when Ajihad, Angela, the Twins, King Hrothgar, Orik, Arya and Nasuada walked in. "Hi!" I was still my excited self. "I'm Kal. Pleased to meet you!"

"Hmm," the Twins eyed me suspiciously, Ajihad and Hrothgar seemed interested, Nasuada, Arya and Orik smiled at my friendly attitude and Angel laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Hello. I'm Ajihad, leader of the Varden. These are-"

I cut him off by saying, "I know who they are."

"Alright."

"If you don't mind I'd like to tell only certain ones of you certain things."

"Who are these certain people?"

"You, King Hrothgar, Orik, Arya and Nasuada. Angel, Angela, can stay because I already told her. I've also told Eragon and Brom."

"That means the only ones who leave are the Twins."

"Yep!"

"Is it important?"

"Very."

"Alright, leave," he told the Twins.

"No eavesdropping!" I said after them.

After I put up a silent spell to make sure nobody else could hear us Ajihad said, "What do you need to tell us?"

"Well, first of all, I should tell you I'm from another planet. Where I come from people who don't have magic, muggles don't believe in it. I'm one that does have magic. There are witches and wizards, my father is an evil one. We who have magic normally need wands to do it. I'm one that doesn't. Second of all, I'm queen of Dragons and their riders."

Everyone starred at me completely surprised, except Angela. Arya spoke, "Let me see it," nobody but Angela, Arya and me knew what she meant. I raised up my skulblakas hjarta. "Wow," she looked at it completely mesmerized.

"What is that? It is imbedded in your skin," Ajihad asked.

"My skulblakas hjarta! It shows I'm the Queen."

Nasuada starred at me and my mark astounded and pleased, Ajihad and Hrothgar looked uncertain and surprised, Orik looked happy, Arya looked at me and my mark joyously, and Angel was chuckling at them all. Ajihad finally broke the silence, "So you are of higher standards then all of us."

"Kind of, but no telling anyone! Not until after the war at least. I actually have something to talk with Arya about more alone though."

"Alright. I see you're changed."

"Oh! And I have some thing for you!" I jumped over to my bag at vampire speed, "By the way, did I mention I'm one fourth vampire, half elf and half human? My mother's father was an elf changed into a vampire, her mother was just an elf."

"You forgot to mention it," Ajihad said.

I opened my bag, and as soon as I did the egg rolled out. I heard a bunch of gasps. Arya asked, "Is- is that really- really a dragon egg?"

"Yep! It's my dragon's brother too," I took the egg in my arms and almost dropped it when I had a vision. I saw it hatch to Arya. When my vision ended the crowd looked at me worried. "Relax! I have those all the time."

"What are those?"

"Visions!"

"And what did this one show you?"

"Who the egg will hatch to!"

"And who is that?" I responded by dropping it in Arya's arms.

She was surprised, "Me?"

"Yep!" As I said that my vision started coming true. We all heard a crack. And then another and another till Arya wasn't holding an egg but a dragon. She dropped it, and it landed on its feet. It let out a squeek and stepped towards her. She reached out her hand and a flash of light errupted. When it ended Arya was rubbing her palm and I murmered, "Lucky."

"What do you mean?" She asked, picking up her dragon.

"I was unconcious for a whole day when Rose marked me."

"Oh," she said then went to rubbing her dragon's head.

"I'm gonna explore!" I said. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm as curious as a new born kit."

"Feel free," Hrothgar said.

"Thanks!" With that I skipped out and off down the corrider. I ignorred the Twins who jumped when I sprang out of the door. I walked down the stone halls until I found a pathway that wasn't as nice as the one I had been in. I walked through it and found a king cobra at the end. I knew it was my familiar as soon as I saw it.


	9. Familiarand Friends

Familiar and Friends

KPOV

I knew it was my familiar as soon as I saw it. Two reasons: One, that is how you find your familiar and recognize it (Made that up). Two, It had a black rose on it's body.

"Hello," it said in English. Familiars can speak their witch/wizard's native language.

"Hiya! I'm Kal."

"Yes, I know I'm your familiar, Knifr."

"That's the perfect name!"

"I'm glad you think so," as he said that a black werecat stalked into the room.

_Hello, you must be the Kal Solembum mentioned._

I decided to mind talk with both, _Yes, I am Kal. Who are you?_

_I go by many names, as I'm sure you know._

_Yes, but what name do you wish for me to call you?_

_You may call me Telna._

_Hello Telna._

_Hi, next time you see Solembum can you try to get him to see me again?_

_Why?_

_Because, I wish he would be my mate! But he has a human, we werecats do not share people._

_Well, I'm going to hang with Angela a lot, I could be your person._

_That would be perfect! And you offered it! We always are polite and ask the people if they would be ours before we claim them!_

_Well, I'm glad you're happy. I have to ask Arya something, so if we could hurry?_

_Yes, but we always mark our people first._

_All right, hurry. _Telna walked over and bit my leg. There was no pain, and after a second she let go.

_Now my smell will be mixed with yours so other werecats know your mine._

_All right, but let's go. _"Come on Knifr, let's go."

"Ok." He slithered behind me and Telna walked beside me.

"You both can have access to my mind."

They both said ok and I welcomed both presences into my mind. I now had three minds combined with mine, I knew that would be hard.


	10. Asking

Asking

KPOV

I walked down the hall towards Arya's room. When I reached it I knocked. "Come in!" I stepped inside and saw her looking at me. She saw my familiar and Telna and asked, "Who are they?"

"This is Knifr and this is Telna. Knifr is my familiar and Telna is a werecat."

"Oh. So why are you here?" I explained my dream and she looked confused. "He could have meant the stone of broken eggs. It is in Ellesmera though. This is interesting. I wonder who that dragon is. Thank you for telling me this," she started playing with her dragon again. I left and walked to my room. I sat on the bed, thinking, until I got tired of it and took out my wand. I shut my door and turned towards the walls. They were a dark green color and I decided I didn't like it. I hated gloomy things, and this room was gloomy.

I changed the walls to a blue that looked like Saphira's scales. I was almost done when Nasuada walked in. "Oh!" She exclaimed startled. I turn and put my wand at my side.

I smiled and said, "Nasuada! What are you doing here?"

She stumbled over her words as she starred at Knifr scarred. "I- I came t- to talk with you."

"Alright, just one moment," I finished my spell with a flick of my wand and put it away. "Sit! So what do you want to talk about?"

"Err, well can you make sure nobody else is listening?"

"Already have the spell up."

"Well, it's about Murtagh."

"What about him?"

"I want him to like me. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure. First of all, act like yourself around him. Second of all, if there's a dance and he goes with you dress up really nice. Third of all, if there's a dance and you don't go with him dress up even nicer. If you do those three you'll be fine. Where's Rose?"

"Out with Brom. They're checking for the urgal army."

"Right! It'll attack today."

"You had a vision?"

"No I have another secret I'm not telling anyone. I'm gonna go find Eragon!" I skipped off and found him walking alone. "Eragon!"

He jumped around and saw me. He ran over and gave me a crushing hug. "Kal!"

"Hiya! So I see you're fine."

"Yes," he still hadn't let go. Before I knew it we were kissing. His tongue wanted access to my mouth and I granted it. We kissed for a minute or so then stood hugging. I laid my head on his chest and his head was resting upon mine.

"Eragon, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Kal."

"I wish this could last forever."

"Me too."

We jumped as soon as we heard, "Ah hem," it was Knifr.

"Oh, Eragon, these are Knifr and Telna. Knifr is my familiar and Telna is a werecat that found me interesting."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you two."

_And you Eragon. _Telna replied.

"So, Knifr can speak our language?" He asked me.

Knifr replied, "Yes I can speak your language."

"Rose should be back soon Kal. You can see both her and Brom then."

"Yea!" I jumped up and skipped down the hall, Knifr and Telna right behind.

_I like you as my person. You are happy almost all the time and love life._

_Thank you Telna! I hate it when people are always grumpy. It gets annoying._

_Like the Twins?_

"What about us?" All of a sudden the two twins were standing in front of us.

"Oh, nothing."

"No we insist," they placed fake smiles on their faces, making me frown.

"We were discussing how annoying it is when people are always grumpy," they frowned.

"We are not always grumpy!"

"Well, every time I see you two you're grumpy!"

"You haven't been here very long. And you have managed to annoy us, be trusted by Ajihad, fall in love and get a dragon egg to hatch! How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I manage to do amazing things and get in major trouble. So I have a feeling today will end up being a major wreck whilst also being a success."

They were about to say something else but a voice came from behind them, "If you two are done interrogating her I'd like to speak with her myself."

"Brom!" I rushed around them and hugged him.

He laughed and said, "Hello to you too."

"So I did it?"

"Yes, never do it again though. Unless in an emergency."

"Why?"

"It was dangerous and reckless. Promise not to do it unless in an emergency?"

"I promise! Oh, and these are Knifr and Telna. Knifr is my familiar and Telna is a werecat that found me interesting."

"Yes, you are very interesting. Rose is right over there."

"Yea!" I again ran off. I saw Rose and exclaimed in my mind, _Rose!_

_Kal! It is good to hear you again._

_As it is you. I need to show you something. _I showed her the image of the dragon.

That is interesting. I believe Arya is correct. We'll go after the battle. We heard battle horns and drums.

_I believe that is right now._


	11. A Battle Cry

A Battle Cry

KPOV

I ran through the halls and reached the room I was sure Ajihad would be in. I ran in and saw the others already there. "Kal! Took you long enough," Orik said.

"I only heard the horns five seconds ago!"

"Now is not a time to argue! We need to get ready for battle!" Ajihad said. "Kal what are those?" He asked indicating Knifr and Telna.

"Knifr, my familiar and Telna, a werecat that finds me interesting."

"Alright then, they might be of use. Kal can you stay near me? I think having a dragon and rider might get the Kulls' attention. They wont like it and we can get as many as we can."

"Good plan, Eragon be careful, Durza will fight this battle. His blade is really sharp. Don't ask how I know that."

"Alright, do you have armor?" Ajihad asked.

"Yep!" I made my clothes into the purple armor. Every one was looking at me with wonder in their eyes. "I found it when I arrived," I said shrugging it off.

"Alright! Let's hurry!" We rushed off to battle.

DURING THE BATTLE

KPOV

I was fighting the stupid Kull. They still hadn't realized I best them at fighting. I hadn't used a single bit of magic yet. Rose finally breathed a wall of fire, breaking off some of the Kull. I decided to make the fire stay up by using the Kull's energy. I also used their energy to make the wall stronger. Knifr was biting Kull, Rose was snapping the stupid creatures' necks and Telna was fighting them as a brown haired girl with two daggers. We, Ajihad, King Hrothgar and a few stupid Kull were on our side of the wall. Eventually there weren't many Kull left on our side so I let in a few more.

"Take that!" I yelled, cutting off one's head. I felt a little bad they didn't have a choice in this matter. I heard a shattering of glass and knew the Kull would take a run for it soon. I saw most of the Kull run or start battling each other as soon as I thought of it. We soon defeated the Kull on our side of the wall. I let it down and we finished what we could.

THE RETURN OF THE SEARCH GROUP FIGHT

KPOV

(SRRY FOR SWITCHING TO DIFFERENT PARTS SO MUCH!! I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THOSE PARTS)

I was battling a large Kull and knew that if I was to save Ajihad I'd have to get there quickly. I ran over to Rose after beating the Kull and got on. She took off and we flew over, but it was too late. Eragon was sitting there by a dead body. Rose flew down and I got off.

_We were too late Rose!_

_I know. I'm sorry Kal._

_I saved one person, but not the other. This can't be happening! _I sat next to Eragon and he wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me close. I shut my eyes and let tears roll out of them and down my face.

"I can't believe it," Eragon whispered.

"Neither can I. It shouldn't have happened. He was so strong."

"Yes. He was brave too."

"I hate Galbatorix, more now then ever before. He's killed so many just to get what he wanted. He's insane and we have to stop him"

"Yes, we do."

"There's only one thing I can thank him for."

"What?"

"If he didn't do any of this I wouldn't have made so many great friends."

"Oh," he sat quietly for a minute before saying, "We need to go to the elves."

"Yes, we do."

AT AJIHAD'S FUNERAL  
KPOV

I stood next to Eragon and one by one everyone left. Eragon and I were the last ones to leave. He put a hand around my waist and I threw three roses on Ajihad's grave. One was white, one was pink and one was yellow. I put a spell on them so they'd use the energy around them to stay alive then left with Eragon. We decided to leave for Ellesmera in five days. We were ready to leave then and there, but decided to attend Ajihad funeral first. Both Eragon and I said we'd approve for Nasuada to be leader of the Varden. We were upset by the loss of Murtagh, as he had become a friend to us. I hated Galbatorix more then ever, and I was going to do what ever I could to kill him.

ARRIVING AT ELLESMERA

KPOV

Islanzadí greeted Eragon, Arya, Orik and I, in that order. I wore a hood to hide my features. She had yet to learn of Rose and Andorn, Arya's male dragon. Islanzadi talked with the other three and asked for Arya's forgiveness, which was granted before noticing me.

"And who is your hooded friend?"

"Took you long enough!" I said, removing my hood. I heard whispers among the crowd about my elf like features.

"Who are you?" Islanzadí asked.

"I'm Kal! Pleasure to meet you your majesty!"

"Why did you come with them?"

"Well, five reasons."

"And what are they?"

We were talking in the Ancient language so I was forced to tell her, "One, Eragon and I are together. Two, I'm half elf. Three, I'm a witch. And Fourth, I'm another rider," with that Rose flew down and landed by me.

"But, I thought there weren't any more!"

"Mother, there was another egg other then the one that hatched to Kal. It has hatched," Arya said.

"To whom?"

"Me," Arya said and Andorn landed. He was now big enough to ride.

"Wow, what is the last reason you came?" Islanzadí asked me.

As a reply I raised my skulblakas hjarta. I heard gasps and smiled. "I'm the queen of dragons and their riders."

"So, you are of higher status then me?"

"I'd prefer to be equal, and until the war ends, it should be a secret."

"Alright I swear I wont tell until the war ends."

"Thank you."

"Let us go inside!" We entered her tree palace and Knifr and Telna barely made it in. "Who are they?" The queen asked.

"Knifr and Telna. Knifr is my familiar and Telna is a werecat that found me interesting."

_And interesting you are Kal! _Telna said. I smiled at her.

"So," the queen spoke with us, but I didn't really pay attention. I got bored and explored some new powers. One I accidentally set off, startling everyone.


	12. Discoveries

Discoveries

KPOV

I was sitting and exploring my mind and found something that was interesting. I touched it with my mind. A fire all of a sudden appeared in front of me. I let out a surprised yelp and my chair fell back, making all the eyes in the room turn towards me.

"What was that?" Islanzadí asked me.

"I have no idea. I think I discovered a new power of mine though."

"What do you mean?" I did the same thing. A flame appeared in the center of the room, exactly where I wanted it to be. "Can you do more?"

"I'll try," I pushed and the fire grew bigger. "I think I've got the hang of it!"

"How interesting," I found something in my mind next to it and touched that. Instead of the fire that was there I saw a floating ball of water. I did the same with three other things that changed to ice, earth and air. "Well, on that good note why don't you go get some sleep," we were led to our rooms.

Mine was a bright green. Yea! A color I like! Bright, happy and doesn't remind me of my father's old home at all. I sat on the green bed and laid down loving the feel of it on my skin. It was soft and warm. I fell asleep then and there.

KPOV

We were walking outside. 'We' was Arya, Queen Islanzadí, Eragon, Orik, a few other elves, Telna, Knifr and I. Islanzadí, Arya and Orik were discussing something; Telna and Knifr were discussing another topic; the elves were walking and just 'guarding' us; and Eragon had his arm around my waist, my head was on his shoulder, he had finally got me calmed down a few moments before. I couldn't wait to meet Oromis, who I knew we were going to meet. We finally reached our destination and stopped.

"What you are about to see you must swear to me you will never tell anyone about without mine or my succesers' permission," we swore to the elf queen and I started bouncing with anticipation.

Eragon let go, afraid I'd hurt his arm if he continued holding me. I was bouncing even more and I saw the golden dragon, Gladr in the sky. The others couldn't see him in detail yet, only as a blur in the sky, but I saw his missing leg, his rider and his golden body. I was more and more amased as he got closer. I even stopped bouncing in awe when he landed. They were amasing! Despite the fact Oromis looked a little like an elder he was handsome. I could see traces of his youth I him. I almost missed him speak.

"Hello, Eragon Shadeslayer. Who is your friend?" He asked about me.

I smiled and said, "I'm Kal. Pleasure to meet you Togira Ikonoka."

Everyone looked startled, Islanzadi finally asked, "How did you know who he is?"

"I have secrets not many know. And you forget," I raised my marked wrist.

Oromis and Gladr were taken aback. "You?" Oromis finally said.

"Yes me. My dragon, Rose," my purple dragon flew down and landed softly.

_Hello, I am Rose, Queen of my kind!_

_Pleasure to meet you. _Gladr stated.

_It is a pleasure to meet you as well. _I smiled at their getting along quickly.

"And Oromis, there is one more rider," Arya said.

"Oh really? Where did these new eggs come from?"

"The answer to your second question is Kal. The answer to the first one is Yes. The new rider is me," Arya said as Andorn landed.

_Well, if he isn't trained perhaps I should train him?_

_I would be honored if you trained me, _Andorn replied to the eldest dragon.

My dragon said, _I'll help as well. I could use the practice. _With that Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Andorn, Oromis, Gladr, Rose and myself flew off.


End file.
